


NOX

by demonshide7



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Jung Yunho - Fandom, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male, YunJae, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong gets a phone call from an old friend. And it follows in the wake of some very...disturbing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOX

Kim Jaejoong looked before him at the twinkling lights of this city he called home.  Somewere there were people going about their dark lives among fluorescent lights, naked bulbs and teeming electricity.  He took a good drag of the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled nicotine filled clouds.  He supposed there were more out there smoking like him, contemplating the night.

He sat on the bumper of his car.  He didn’t really want to scratch the expensive car’s paint with his studded jeans.

Another drag and he thought about what they thought about him, those nameless people going about their lives.  If they saw him, what did they think?  That he was a good looking man, probably.  Too pretty more than masculine, though he’s trying so hard to change that image.  He supposed that if he went out with more girls in front of their faces he’d be okay.  The girls liked to sit on his lap and take selfies, but it wasn’t what he wanted.  There had to be more to this life than that, right?

He preferred his buddies, after all.  

There was that other one…  The one from… THAT one.  In the face of everything they faced, he’s really insignificant in that one’s life.  He took another drag of breath from the cancer stick.

He supposed those people out there thought he was just some good looking actor who just happened to know how to sing.  That he was a man who got married, had a child and promptly divorced her.  Unlike the counterpart… THAT one.

Kim Jaejoong only thought about him during the night.  It was fitting after all.

All throughout Kim Jaejoong’s marriage, it was THAT one thought that sustained him at night.  At least the thought of...THAT one.

Irreconcilable differences, his ex-wife filed.  Except that his mother and his sisters had found her in a compromising situation with another actor ‘friend’ at the time. 

The entertainment field ran rampant with the rumor that Kim Jaejoong was too nice a man that he allowed her to leave quietly after such a humiliation.  It was all Jaejoong could do for her, however.  She knew that it wasn’t her he loved.  She’s always known.  But the agreement was for her to be discreet. 

The actor ‘friend’ wasn’t. 

Jaejoong was given full custody of Kim Jaehyo.  In return, she was given her own house in a respectable building plus 200 million KRW separation fee.  His parents and his siblings doted on the only offspring he was likely to get.  It was difficult acquiring the child after all.  He noted bitterly that it was apparently easy to get someone else pregnant even if his heart belonged to someone else.  Some other…

Jaejoong turned down an offer to be on the Return of Superman.  It wasn’t that he didn’t have confidence in showing his child to the world.  It was that he didn’t want to.  It was too…fishbowly...

He pitched the end of the stick into the darkness. 

Seoul was such a soul sucking place.  The rules of its society ruled by old men, old ideas, and very stupid people.  It hurt.  Because he and… THAT one… and all of them… they conform if they wanted to succeed and he had…  He admits… he, too, had conformed.  He did conform AFTER the other had… Because it was too… painful to have to see all that… happiness… it was painful because it wasn’t with him.

Jaejoong's wedding was just as lavish, just as publicized as the other, although probably not as notorious as the other.  He had wanted a small quiet affair, one he could sweep under the rug, but she didn’t.  It was as if she wanted to compete with THAT one’s wife.  Why? He didn’t know.  He didn’t want to know.

She may have actually loved Kim Jaejoong.  Not that Kim Jaejoong really cared too much about it. 

Only Jaehyo was the best thing that came out of that deal.  His son.  His only son.  The only light in that whole affair.

  
*~*

 

In the darkness of the night, Jung Yunho looked over the city of Seoul and wondered what the hell all those people thought about him.  Actually, he wondered if… THAT one… thought about him at all.  They were… friends… if they could actually be called that.  They didn’t go to each other’s wedding.  Though THAT one was invited to his, it seemed that the ceremony had been in direct conflict to a project THAT one was doing in Europe at the time. 

Yunho wondered if it wasn’t something the other had contrived.  A very expensive set of china was sent as an apology and wedding gift, however.  One his wife had cooed over and promptly fell in love with. 

On the day that THAT one got married, Yunho had told his wife that his company wanted him on a project in China and he wasn’t going to make the date.  He sent his apologies and promised to take the couple out for dinner as a present.  He had never been able to keep that promise. 

They are no longer together, THAT one's wife and THAT one.

The truth was, he had thought about it and thought about it and finally concluded that he would be in too much pain to see THAT one looking at his bride with that smile reserved… well… used to be reserved for him, Jung Yunho. 

He bowed his head that yes, they both had to conform, that yes, they both HAD to get married and have children… He hasn’t been blessed with any.  Something his parents had pointed out more than once.  They pointed out that perhaps he should be tested.  Actually, they wanted her to be tested.  To see if she can… If she was fertile.  He scoffed.  He was sure she was fertile.  It was just… He couldn’t…

She was currently filing for divorce.  He had the doctor show his family and hers that he was the one that was…infertile.  His swimmers… there was none. 

Irreconcilable differences… Same as Kim Jaejoong.   He wasn’t going to contest the divorce.

Down below the same mountain, a familiar outline of a familiar car shone.  The owner was just like him, filling his lungs with nicotine.  He smiled.  He took out his cellphone.   
  
“Yoboseyo,” the other answered.  
  
“It’s been a long time,” Yunho said quietly.  
  
“Yunho,” the other breathed.  
  
“Did you erase my number or something?” he asked.  
  
“No, I answered without looking.  It happens.  Because usually it’s one of my sisters telling me about Jae,” the other said.  
  
“Jaejoongie,” Yunho breathed.  Perhaps he sighed the name.  “I need you.”  
  
“I heard,” Jaejoong said.  “I can’t tonight.  But I’ll come to the place tomorrow.  I’ll meet you there.  You still have the key?”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then I’ll see you there.  Seven PM.”   
  
The other had hung up.  The man below pitched his cigarette into the ground, ground up the butt and slid effortlessly into his Maserati and drove away.

Yunho did the same.  Except he hadn’t brought his Audi this time.  He slid into the Hyundai  Elantra and drove away.

 

  
*~*

 

“You’re early,” Kim Jaejoong greeted him as he tossed his car keys into the tray near the entrance. 

The smell of must and dust hit his nostrils and he scrunched up his nose.  The place has not seen much use in recent years.  The washer was running he could hear.  Probably all those furniture covers he had spread over everything the last time he was here.

There was an array of take-out containers on the counter.  A bottle of Scotch, one of the more expensive kinds… one that Jaejoong had said he liked.  Two clean high ball glasses were on the counter.  He peeked into the freezer.  Sure enough there was ice especially formed for Scotch. 

“Drink?” Yunho asked.   
  
Jaejoong nodded.  
  
“Where’s Jaehyo?” Yunho asked, reaching into the freezer to take out the ice.  
  
“With one of my sisters,” he said.  “Impotent and infertile, that’s what I heard.”  
  
Yunho stopped.  Then he sighed.  
  
“I never knew you were impotent.  Infertile maybe, but I don’t think so,” Jaejong said matter of factly.  
  
“How did you get your wife pregnant?” Yunho asked pouring Scotch over the ice in the glass.  
  
“Simple. I got good and drunk first,” Jaejoong said.  “And so was she.  It happened on our wedding night.”  
  
“You didn’t do anything else?” Yunho asked, tossing down a measure of Scotch.  
  
Jaejoong scoffed.  “Scotch is to be savored, Yunho.  Not tossed down like soju.”

“Answer my question,” Yunho demanded. 

Jaejoong looked at him and said.   
  
“Yunho, I couldn’t touch her when I was sober.  I couldn’t be drunk when I found she was pregnant.  I didn’t want to be sloshed to the gills after we had Jae.  What do you want me to say?  Yes, it was just that one time.  And she’s never forgiven me.  Because she accused me of crying your stupid name on our wedding night,” Jaejoong sighed.  “Whatever else, we had agreed that we were going to be together.  We were going to be discreet.  Except she wasn’t because he wasn’t.  He wanted everyone to know that he was banging her behind my back.  It made him look stupid though.  After the divorce, she left him.”  
  
“To this day, she contends that Kim Jaejoong was a gentleman,” Yunho scoffed.  
  
“Your name is being dragged through the mud.  How did you even get a medical certificate that says you’re… like that!” Jaejoong asked.  
  
“When you’re friends with the doctor…” Yunho said drinking his Scotch.  
  
“Are you here to get drunk?” Jaejoong asked.  
  
“No,” Yunho sighed, “but I was thinking about it.”  
  
“How are your parents taking it?”  
  
“Would you believe, quite fine because it was… my fault,” Yunho laughed.  “Well, technically.  It’s not my fault.  They’re at the stage where they’re blaming themselves for whatever reason.  They asked the doctor if it could be reversed.  He said no.  After all, how do you cure… well… what I have.”  
  
“The impotence, surely…” Jaejoong began.  
  
Yunho sighed impatiently.  “THAT isn’t really a problem.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“With her, it’s a problem.  With you… just the thought of you…” Yunho said looking straight into his friend’s eyes.  
  
Jaejoong gulped down his measure of Scotch.  He poured himself another healthy measure of the drink.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t be at your wedding,” Jaejoong said.  “It was just…”  
  
Yunho shrugged.  “Same here.”  
  
“I wanted to wish you well…”  
  
“You did.  We received the expensive china set.  It was even complete with a full English tea seat.  Really, Jaejoongie?  You know what she said.  She wished it was you.  The one she married.  She’s taking your china with her.  She requested that,” Yunho said.  “I told her she could have the whole house.”  
  
“You… you’re moving out?”  
  
Yunho sighed.  “I won’t stay here.  Not without  your consent.  I just… I was hoping you’d allow it for a while.”   
  
“You can stay here,” Jaejoong said. 

The property was under Jaejoong's name.  Since he bought it with his own money.  But it was his and Yunho’s.  He had bought it with this in mind.  He was going to put Yunho’s name on the title, but only if… They had remained lovers. That ended when Yunho got married.  Although Jaejoong knew it had to be done... It was still quite painful. Nonetheless... The place was... Has...always been reserved for...him...  
  
“She’s not asking for anymore.  Because the whole house is hers except for my personal things.  Could you… Could you ask your lawyer to send me a rental agreement?  I mean… if… to… well… to make things legitimate…”

Jaejoong nodded.  He knew of someone he trusted.   
  
“Do you want to leave the country for a while?” Jaejoong asked.  “I have a flat in Paris.  And I have a place in Japan.  I even bought a little shack in Norway.  But it’s very cold there.  You can access any of my places if you like.”  
  
Yunho looked at him.  “That… maybe… but only if…”  
  
He sighed.  “I don’t really want to be alone, Jaejoongie.”  
  
“You don’t have to be.  I can take a break and take Jae on a vacation with me,” Jaejoong said.  “So…”  
  
“Can I settle my things first?”  
  
“Of course,” Jae answered.  “Let me know if you need a legitimate excuse.  I know a few people that can help.”  
  
Yunho nodded.

He looked at his friend who looks like he hadn’t aged too much.   
  
Jaejoong stared back at him...  
  
Yunho leaned in.

Jaejoong met him halfway. He sighed soundlessly, opening his mouth slightly.

Yunho pulled him in tightly. His tongue slipping past Jaejoong's lips.  

Yunho moaned. No, maybe it was Jaejoong.

It was both. 

The tumblers they were nursing were abandoned, carelessly set down. One had toppled over. It didn't break.  But the two were oblivious to the mess. 

It didn't take long before their fingers were skimming over naked flesh and and lips and tongue joined in. Both were naked and it was only the hallway. Surely the bed was getting closer.

Oh, Yunho really didn't have any problem with the ED. Not that Jaejoong was in any position to comment at the moment.

"Yunho, wait. I'm not... There is no lube... No...cond..."

"Jaejoongie.... It's okay. I don't need... We don't... It's.... I just want to feel you naked next to me... Please.... Just let me love you....It's been so long..." Yunho whispered, punctuating each broken sentence with kisses.

He slid his body against Jaejoong's.

Jaejoong groaned.

Yunho had lined his cock against Jaejoong's and this sliding was pinning those throbbing appendages against both their bellies. As Yunho moved up and down, Jaejoong shuddered in pleasure.  He moaned.

"So good..." he whispered.

It was only ever with Yunho he felt such pleasure.

And the night absorbed their cries and grunts of pleasure. There was always peace within their hearts when they loved each other with their bodies as well as their hearts.

  
~*~

  
“Hyung!” Changmin called almost screaming into Jaejoong’s ears.  “Yunho hyung was let go from our management!  They didn’t want someone with his scandal attached to their company!  And I was also given the option to leave!  Please, is there something you can do?”

“Changmin,” Jaejoong said.

He was sitting in the conference room of the entertainment company he, Yuchun and Junsu had founded.  They had started to buy out smaller ones.   
  
“Changmin,” Junsu called out.  “Calm down.  If you need an entertainment company, go to Cinqueterre.  They’ll treat you like VIP.”

Yuchun raised his eyebrows at Junsu.

The other shrugged.

“Your Yunho hyung was also given this advice,” Yuchun said.   
  
“I don’t really care about me being in entertainment, hyung,” Changmin said.  “I can study and become a professor.  But Yunho hyung… I know you know a lot of people, Jaejoong hyung.  Please?”  
  
“Changmin,” Jaejoong said.  “Your Yunho hyung was accepted into Cinqueterre.  He just signed the papers.”  
  
Changmin laughed derisively.  “He’s also signing his divorce papers today.”

“I heard about it,” Jaejoong said.

“Do you believe all that, hyung?” Changmin asked, his voice suddenly vulnerable.   
  
“No,” Jaejoong said.  “But that’s not for you or me to discuss over the phone.  Why don’t you contact your hyung later and ask him to meet with all of us?”  
  
Changmin hesitated and Jaejoong knew.  
  
“I’ll try, hyung.  I promise,” Changmin said.  
  
“Hey, Minnie?” Jaejoong asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Go to Cinqueterre.  Tell them that Kim Jaejoong, Park Yuchun and Kim Junsu sent you.  Believe me, there won’t be questions asked.  Their terms are favorable,” Jaejoong said.

“Okay, hyung,” the other sighed.   
  
Hours later, the three sighed.  Changmin had accepted and signed the contract.  
  
Jaejoong let out a laugh.  “Finally!  Dong Bang Shin Ki is complete.  Under one management.”

Junsu and Yuchun laughed with him.   
  
“Why didn’t we just invite them to be part of our business?” Junsu asked.

Jaejoong looked at Yuchun.

Yuchun looked down at his hands.   
  
Jaejoong sighed.  “They don’t have as much cash to invest into a venture like this,” Jaejoong said.  “We’re going to give them the opportunity to accumulate some capital.”

Junsu nodded.  Then he narrowed his eyes on Yuchun.   
  
“It’s Yuchun, isn’t it?” he asked.  
  
“It’s not me!  Well.  It’s not really me.  I mean… I just… I don’t… It’s…” Yuchun stammered.  
  
Jaejoong sighed again.  “Junsu.  It’s alright.  We don’t know yet if they want in on this.  So, until we’re sure, let’s break it to them slowly, okay?  If they want in, Yuchun will be okay with that, right Chunnie?”

Yuchun nodded, his eyes flooding with tears.  He sniffled.  He really had nothing against his former members. Just... He needed time to steel himself before seeing them face to face. Especially Changmin. He's likely to smother the man just because Yuchun had missed so much of his growing up.

Junsu handed him tissues.  Then he proceeded to dab at Yuchun’s eyes and pat his back.   
  
Jaejoong sighed deeply.  
  
“I heard you rented out one of your houses to him,” Yuchun said huskily.  
  
Jaejoong nodded.  “He needed a place to stay.  That one was empty.”  
  
“It was empty for a long while,” Junsu pointed out.  
  
“What is it that you guys want me to say?” Jaejoong asked.  “Just ask it outright.  I won’t lie to you.”  
  
“Are you two…?” Yuchun began.  
  
“Nooo…” Jaejoong answered.  
  
“That wasn’t a concrete answer,” Junsu said.

“Because I don’t know,” Jaejoong said.   
  
“Did something happen?” Yuchun asked.  
  
“Yes,” Jaejoong said.  “Not gonna lie.”  
  
“But….?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Nothing since then,” Jaejoong said.  
  
“This is dangerous, hyung,” Junsu said.  
  
“No more than you two,” Jaejoong countered.  
  
Junsu’s hand crept up to Yuchun’s.  Theirs was a different story.  But ran the same pattern as Jaejoong’s almost.

Junsu’s wife committed suicide because Junsu was even more successful after they got married whereas her popularity dwindled.  He didn’t realize that she craved the limelight so bad. Her written letter to him and to her parents said as much. The worst part was that she also sent a copy of it in an email to a news rag. The whole of SK entertainment pitied Junsu for the contents of the letter.

He was seen as busy trying to provide for the twins and their mother, but she... She was depressed over the fact that she was no longer an idol.

Yuchun’s was accidentally killed by a drunk driver.  What the public didn’t know was that she was speeding to her death because she had found Yuchun and Junsu in a rather… compromising… situation. In bed together, with Yuchun's tongue in Junsu's mouth and Junsu's hands in Yuchun's underwear. Yuchun's hands were massaging Junsu's bare ass cheeks at the time as well. 

Both have children from their marriages. 

It seemed that JYJ had the same modus operandi as each other.  All the children were conceived on the eve of their nuptials.  All parties were drunk.  Junsu had twins.  A boy and a girl.  Yuchun had a boy.

Their stories were so significant that even the news after Jaejoong’s divorce had said that the men of JYJ had no luck in the department of love.  They were plastered as being all cursed to be single.  Jaejoong had been the last to get married.

Now, with Yunho’s marriage and medical condition being bandied about, they’re wondering if perhaps DBSK were so cursed.  Changmin being the exception because the man was still single at 46.

~*~

Yuchun and Junsu were rather mischievous and just for another look on Yunho’s side, they decided to play devil’s advocate. Especially since they've signed on Jung Yunho. They needed to make sure he's going to be lucrative.

They talked to a medical ‘expert’ and paid him to go on news networks.  Yes, he was a medical personnel, but they asked one of their TV Networks to speculate how it could have happened, Jung Yunho’s… ahem… medical condition. 

The doctor of lower male parts said that perhaps all of those activities that SM had put Jung Yunho on when he was virile and in his formative years had done the damage.  He wondered if perhaps all those moves without… well… proper support had perhaps traumatized sensitive nerves and capillaries.  Especially one of his rather… significantly speculated… endowments.  And that nothing could possibly help except pills but the other… that… well… nothing could be done about that anymore.  There was just no… well… getting around that. How do you revitalize sperm count after all?

SM protested the information.  But since it was speculation and there were medical certificates after all, a lot of their male idols were sent to be checked and provided… support…  All the other agencies followed, not wanting others to speculate about their male idols.  This benefited JYJ since one of their acquisitions long time ago was one that made clothing that provided significant support for male athletes and their nether regions.

Jaejoong had thumped them on the head for doing such a thing to Yunho.  And then commended them when sales of their products had become very lucrative in such a short while.  After all, you can’t just have one to use if you’re sweating every day!

But Yuchun wanted to talk about Jung Yunho and his Jaejoong hyung.  
  
“Still…” Yuchun began.  
  
Jaejoong sighed.  “Let’s let them settle in first.  And whatever happens will happen.”

 

~*~

 

Two months passed right after Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin were taken into Cinqueterre Entertainment. A break had Yunho calling Jaejoong.

The scandal was all everyone could talk about.  He asked Cinqueterre if perhaps he might take a break. Let this blow over. Yunho was surprised to know that the management team was okay with it.

"Yunho," Jaejoong greeted. "Jaehyo and I are getting ready to go to Europe. Wanna come?"

The man brightened. Just what he needed!

He went to pack.

Jaejoong looked at Junsu and Yuchun. 

"I'm letting you guys handle things here. Don't let them make fun of Yunho or Changmin, understand?" he advised.

"Yeah, hyung. It'll be war room councils?" Yuchun asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. Yuchun named their planning strategizing meetings with the various managers a war room council.

"Just take care of them, Chunnie," he advised.

Then he looked at Junsu.

"You keep Chun in line, Su," Jae said.

"How about you, hyung?"

"I have to come clean to one of our stars. I'm hoping with Jae in our midst, Yunho won't kill me," Jaejoong said. "Plus if he's willing... We can 'cure' that impotent factor out of his board."

Yuchun and Junsu smiled. There was no way Jung Yunho would kill their pretty hyung. No way!!!!

 

~*~

 

"Daddy!  Uncle Yunho and I got you coffee," the six year old tyke said.

Jaejoong smiled at Jaehyo and accepted the coffee from Yunho. His son was such a smart precocious boy.

"There's croissants as well," Yunho said. "But I don't think your son wants to give you any."

"I'll give Daddy some, Uncle!"

A knock came on the door. 

Jaehyo's face lit up. "That's Mirabelle and Jacques. May I go play with them?"

Yunho and Jaejoong stood up to open the door. Indeed the neighborhood kids were waiting for Jaehyo.

Jaejoong spoke to their mother briefly in French and allowed Jae to play with them. The two parents often exchange children from day to day.

"Your son is so independent," Yunho said.

"It's necessary. I kind of learned this from the Japanese. If you noticed, the neighbor mom is the same. We both assessed each other first before allowing our kids to come and go. But to the playground below, Jae is fine," Jaejoong said.

"And he left us the croissants," Yunho chuckled.

"Yunho. I have a proposal. Do you want children?" Jaejoong asked. "Or just one child?"

Yunho smiled at Jaejoong sadly.

"There's a way. If your exam isn't the truth," Jaejoong proposed. "But you might have to put it out that he or she is adopted. Or you can tell the truth."

"What are you proposing, Jae?"

"In vitro and surrogacy..."

"And you have someone who is willing to carry my child... Secretly..."

"I might... If you're willing... It's a bit expensive..."

"Jae..."

Yunho liked the Paris flat. He liked the two months Jaejoong, Jaehyo and he had been here. He liked their neighbors and the neighborhood. He especially loved Jaehyo.

When they were out and about, Jaehyo had taken to calling him Papa. There were other same sex couples in the neighborhood with children and Jaehyo had picked up on the norms. He was a little genius, after all..

"Actually, Yunho, there is something else I have to tell you," Jaejoong said.

Yunho worried. He saw that Jaejoong had been biting his lips quite red and right now, those were incredibly puffy and swollen. Rather like when he's kissed the man quite thoroughly.

But it's not night at the moment and Jaejoong sounded serious.

Yunho sat down on the chair next to the prep island of the kitchen.

"Yuchun, Junsu and I are CEOs of Cinqueterre," Jaejoong said.

Yunho blinked at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looked at him expectantly.

"Is that it?" Yunho asked.

"Umm... Technically, we're your boss?!?!" Jaejoong asked.

"And...?"

"Well...I didn't mean to keep it from you..."

"Man, Jae, I thought you were going to say that you found someone else or something..."

"But..."

"Changmin already told me the third week we were here. And that he's not surprised. He also confronted the other two already.  He said it was Yuchun's hovering over his activities that made him suspicious..."

Jae grunted. Typical of Yuchunnie.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Jaejoong asked.

"I figured that you'd tell me eventually. Especially when you needed me to start fulfilling my contract," Yunho answered. "Is it time to go back?"

Jaejoong hesitated.

"We can, but the question remains. Do you at least want to...erase...that part of your image?"

"No. I mean... Let it stand. If I'm feeling lonely I'll borrow Jaehyo."

Jaejoong scoffed. "I know he calls you Papa when you two are alone," Jae said.

The other blushed.

"And I know how much pleasure that gives you," Jaejoong said.

Yunho blushed. The child looks so much like Jaejoong, it wasn't difficult to love him. But whenever the child was in Yunho's arms, people think he looks like Yunho. And that made him grin... A lot!!!!

"What is your idea?"

Jaejoong outlined an idea that Junsu had hatched. That is supposing they find a trustworthy surrogate and egg donor. And using in vitro, mix that with Yunho's sperm.

"Then everyone will know that the test was false! They'll say I lied!" Yunho exclaimed.

"Well..." Jae sighed. "It was only a suggestion."

Yunho thought. "How about you just hire me as Jaehyo's surrogate nanny?!"

"You know Yuchun and Junsu has kids, too," Jaejoong said.

"But they're not yours," Yunho grumbled. "And he sort of looks like me."

"You're in love with my child!" Jaejoong exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? I love him because I'm in love with you!" Yunho exclaimed.

Jaejoong stared at him.

Yunho blushed. He didn't mean to say that. Well, he meant it... Just he didn't mean to say it like that NOW!

"Do you mean that?" Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho reached across the island and cupped Jaejoong's cheek.

"I've always loved you. Even when marrying was necessary. I couldn't forget you... At night, you were my one desire. Morning came and all my dreams shattered. But at night... In my dreams there was always you... These two months here... This is my heaven. A family with you... In a home... Among people who don't really care that we are two men who are raising our child together..."

"But South Korea..."

Yunho nodded. "I know. So whatever, Jae... Just... No matter what happens there. You have to know that you and Jaehyo are part of whatever heaven is to me. And if you're not where I am... I can't be happy. So, my CEO... Whatever you guys do, make it so my days are almost as good as my nights... Or make it so that I have my evenings in heaven and it better be a reality."

"What are you saying, Yunho-yah?"

"Live with me. You and Jaehyo. Like this..."

Jaejoong frowned. He bit his lips. Could it be done?

"Papa! Daddy!" Jaehyo burst in.  "Jacques and Mirabelle will go to South Korea in three months! They'll vacation there! Can we give them a tour? Please Daddy? Papa! You can bring us to the bestest place to eat patbinsu and ttokbokki and the market, Papa, with the fishcakes with the swirlies..."

Jaejoong was out in the hallway speaking with the children's mother and father.   
Yunho was creating a list of places they could go... Even in the middle of winter in South Korea. He sat there regaling the children with wild stories about the places they will go.

That night as they tucked Jaehyo into bed, the boy stated one wish.

"Daddy, I wish we could live like this with Papa forever," Jaehyo said.

Jaejoong bit his lip. "Arrasso. I'll make it so. Papa will stay with us. But! You will have to protect Papa because there will be mean people who might make him cry."

"Okay, Daddy," the little boy answered with a wide grin on his cute little face.

"Promise?" Jaejoong asked.

"Promise!" the tyke answered.

~*~

Junsu and Yuchun came up with a solution when Jaejoong told them his concerns.

They had a psychologist break down the possible ramifications of Jung Yunho's medical diagnosis and why Kim Jaejoong and he were currently in Europe at the moment.

"I think that after that scandal, Jung Yunho may have become depressed. And Kim Jaejoong, being his friend and former band mate, decided to take him away for a little while. With Jaejoong-sshi's son, Yunho would probably be FORCED to be not depressed. Children have the uncanny ability to show love and acceptance. So, Yunho would probably respond to that. The problem is... If he's left alone when he gets back to South Korea... I don't know..."

"What are you trying to say, doctor?"

"Well... In cases like these... It's not uncommon for men to commit suicide. My suggestion would be to have the same living arrangements they have now remain here as well. The two friends are sharing a flat in Paris currently, correct?"

"We can confirm that with Jaejoong-sshi's friend, Park Yuchun."

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yuchun-ssi, can you confirm if Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong are living together in Paris right now?"

"That is correct. Jaejoong hyung was worried that... Yunho hyung might... Well... Be too... lonely... Ummm. Should I even be saying this?!?! Yunho hyung was stressed out over the whole medical thing over here... So, when Jaejoong hyung said he was taking Jaehyo to Europe he invited Yunho hyung."

"Was that just an excuse?"

"Well, yeah! Jaehyo is in school, after all. But the kid is smart, thank goodness! He's okay with long distance learning."

"One more thing, Yuchun-ssi. Would Jaejoong-ssi object to living indefinitely with UKnow Yunho?"

"I can't answer that, sunbaenim.  But Jaejoong hyung would do whatever he could so Yunho hyung doesn't slide into depression. I've heard that he might...self harm... If he gets too depressed. Of course, there's Jaehyo to consider. See...currently because they've stayed in Paris, he currently calls Yunho hyung Papa and Jaejoong hyung Daddy. It's okay in Paris, but here... I don't know... I mean, because of things... They might tease Jaehyo. Children are fragile things. And many cruel people exist... So, Jaejoong hyung might decide that he loves our friend a lot, but not at the expense of Jaehyo."

Three days after that conversation aired, Jung Yunho came home to South Korea with his friend Kim Jaejoong and Jaejoong's son.

"Daddy! Please! I want to go home with Papa! Please Daddy!" the reporters surrounding the airport heard the child.

"Yunho. Just come home with us and we'll sort it out tomorrow," Jaejoong was heard to say.

Yunho nodded and carried the child in his arms as Jaehyo clung to him tightly.  
They all breathed a sigh of relief once they were in Jaejoong's penthouse suite.  Jaejoong sighed and grinned ruefully at his son. The boy was going to be a very good actor.

Jaejoong himself went on to make a formal statement to the press.

"As you all know, I'm a single father. Jaehyo is such a handful. Yunho has agreed that it is economically and practically sound to share living space with me and Jaehyo. And since he has also grown attached to my son and clearly my son is attached to him, he has also agreed to help me raise the adorable heathen. So from now on, until he gets tired of us, Jung Yunho will be staying at my house. Please forgive the fact that my son calls Jung Yunho Papa. It's sometimes interchangeable with Uncle Yunho. Just whatever he feels like saying. He's a child. I can't get more specific than that."

The entertainment world saw Yunho with Jaehyo a lot. Jaehyo seemed to like going to Yunho's drama or movie shootings. And the world marvelled at how well behaved the child was until his Papa Yunho was done. It was either that or go to Daddy Jaejoong. And like Jaejoong said, the child used Uncle Yunho and Papa interchangeably.

There was a month that the three took a break to take Jaehyo's French friends around Seoul. Yunho was shown feeding three children patbinsu and fishcakes from the local market. Jaejoong translated for the kids. There was a camera crew that followed them. The French family had given their consent.

"Papa!" was all the excited Jaehyo seemed to know to say. It was heard a lot on the video. That or "Daddy!"

The world saw how deeply Yunho cared for Jaehyo. And how good he was with children. Instead of focusing on what was lacking because of the medical "issue", most citizens felt a little pity and more love for the actor now. He was finally human. With human issues, but who could have a good life with the help of friends and a little child.

The family was just as it was. They lived together in whatever home Jaejoong had.

The nights, though, when they were alone, together, they would lie entwined in one bed, in one bedroom. And they whispered of each other's love.

 

~*~

 

Jaehyo was good to his word. Even though he understood that Daddy and Papa were together, for now until he grows up and changes South Korea so it could be like Paris, he will keep his promise to his Daddy. He will protect his Papa Yunho.

"There is speculation that Yunho and Jaejoong are gay. And that YunJae fans were right all along," a TV personality said.

"Yes, but that was long ago. They married and Jaejoong had a child. Too bad about Yunho," another debated.

"But that goes against convention. We have Jung Yunho's abojji here. Abojji. Is Yunho gay?"

The old man looked into the camera.

"If Yunho is safe and sound living with Jaejoongie, then I have no objection. I have heard that if my son was depressed over the medical findings..." The old man sniffed, his lips trembling. "I would rather have him alive and happy. Instead of..."

The TV personality couldn't ask anymore after.  They had forgotten there was a reason for Yunho staying with Jaejoong and Jaehyo.

The then 9 year old Jaehyo burst into the studio out of breath and obviously tired.

"Harabojji! Please! Don't scare Daddy and Papa like this! I'm sorry. Did you invite him here? He suddenly disappeared from the house the caretakers said. Halmeoni was worried. Jihye noona and my parents are looking all over for him! And Jihye noona is currently pregnant! That's it, harabojji! Papa and Daddy just needs to get a bigger house! We have to move you in with us! It's a good thing Uncle Junsu thought he saw you around here! And Daddy's fans are fast! Can I take him home now? I was the closest to this location. Papa thought you might have tried going to Gwangzu and Daddy thought you were on your way to the sea!  Ah! Let me call them so they can turn around. Please, next time, talk to my Daddy or Papa first. And no! They're not gay!"

Bi-sexual maybe, the young boy thought, but you guys are homophobes so. Blergh!

He had Daddy and Papa explain things when he was seven. Paris was so different! They vacationed there often. Either there or California.

There, Jaehyo was Papa's son. It was accepted. And he had two fathers. That was accepted.

Here, it isn't.

He was forgiven for calling Yunho Papa because he's been doing that since he was six. So he kept calling Yunho Papa. He tells everyone that it's now awkward to call him something else because he's been calling Yunho Papa for so long. He even says he rather liked having two men who obviously cared a lot about him in the same house. It was two adults taking care of him the way a mother and father did. And Daddy was a lot harsher than Papa.

Daddy got to them first. He glared at the TV personalities. He hugged his son tightly. Then he faced Yunho's appa.

"Abojji, let's go home. Yunho and eommoni are waiting for you at home," Jaejoong coaxed the old man.

"But ever since that time, Yunho doesn't like coming home," the old man muttered.

"He feels he disappointed you, abojji," Jaejoong said. "Because we somehow failed our marriages and he had..."

The old man patted Jaejoong's hand.

"It's okay. Now, it's okay. He's alive and happy with you and Jaehyo. I smile knowing that. I just want... I want to see his happiness..." the old man said.

Jaejoong nodded.

"Then I will make it so, abojji. I promise," Jaejoong said.

The old man nodded.

"Jaejoong-ssi, one question, please? Is Yunho gay?"

Jaejoong glared at the interviewer.

"No. And you will pay for it next time you accost any of my friends' family members."

Jaehyo and Jaejoong led the older man out of the building. Jaejoong had called for the limo and he tossed his keys to Junsu who rode in the limo for just this purpose.

He ushered his son and Yunho's father into the limo. Yunho was inside.

"What happened?" Yunho asked as soon as Jaejoong closed the door and the limo moved forward.

"Your father misses his son," Jaejoong said. "Jaehyo, baby. How do you feel about moving house?"

"Where Daddy?"

"Just a bit out of Seoul. You will have to commute. I will not leave you by yourself. I have a larger house..."

"Ah, the mansion?" Jaehyo asked. "Uncle Junsu and I went there. I like the place. It has high gates, a long driveway. And the kids and I can play in the gardens since it's very large. And we have room for picnics with the Aunties and Uncles. And room for Papa's eommoni and abojji... And..."

"Arrasso," Jaejoong chuckled. "You've probably picked out your room already."

"Yes! Uncle Chunnie and I went to buy furniture and stuff like that.  That was when he was setting up the recording studio and the music room and..." Jaehyo stopped.

"I didn't know about this," Yunho said.

Jaejoong sighed. "It was just one of those things. I grabbed it and then didn't really do anything with it. So it became sort of like a dream house. I call it 'The Park' because it looks like one. And people have used it for movies and things. It's just...now it'll be home."

Yunho clasped Jaejoong's hand.

"I told them you're not gay, by the way," Jaejoong said out of the blue. "Technically, you're not."

"I said the same thing, too, Daddy, because technically, you and Papa aren't," Jaehyo said.

Yunho laughed. Being with Jaejoong and Jaehyo was always so much fun. The two gave him loads of laughter. Their way of speaking was so uniquely... theirs. 

 

~*~

 

The whole family moved into their new digs. The compound was so vast, Jaejoong also had his parents living in a guest house within the property. Jaehyo was always skipping over to their place if his two fathers were away. Of if his Kim halmeoni made some delicious treats.

It was as night that Yunho's father smiled more.

In the daytime out in the world, Yunho and Jaejoong acted like friends as they did business.

At night, when all was quiet, he had seen his son smile at his friend and lean in for a tender kiss. Jaejoong would do the same.

"So our son loves his friend in the night," Yunho's father sighed.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Yunho's mother muttered.  "Yunho loves Jaejoong all the time. He just expresses it at night so you and I are comfortable. I heard them discussing it with Jaehyo."

Yunho's father frowned.

"They discuss this with the child?"

"Apparently. Jaehyo was asking why Daddy has stopped cuddling Papa at all hours of the day. And Yunho finally slept in the master bedroom with Jaejoong after one week of Jaehyo whining that he hasn't received double cuddles in the mornings like he used to do. The child hates not seeing his Daddy and Papa in the same bed. Jaehyo is very used to Yunho showering his Daddy with affection. This...appropriateness...is for your sake mostly."

Yunho's father frowned.

At breakfast he looked at his son and Jaejoong.

"I don't mind if you two want to kiss early in the morning in front of me," he declared.

Jaejoong choked on his coffee and Yunho spluttered his orange juice.

"I also don't care if I see you two cuddling or embracing or whatever you used to do before with Jaehyo before we came," he said. "I like seeing you happy."

Jaehyo was happily pounding on his Daddy's back.

"It's okay if you two want to be gay in front of your eommoni and me," he concluded.

Yunho was the one that choked and Jaejoong had to pound on his back.

"You do not have to love only at night," his mother said.

Jaehyo laughed.

"Technically, harabojji, they're not gay. They just like each other," the young boy said. "But only in Paris or other places can they be seen holding hands or kissing. Not here."

Yunho brought the hand he was holding to his lips.

"Aren't you late for work, love?"

Jaejoong blushed. He leaned over and gave Yunho a quick kiss on his lips. He then hugged and kissed his son and bestowed quick kisses on Yunho's parents.  Then he left.

"It is alright, appa. Jaejoong and I... We love each other well. And until South Korea can be as Paris, we will love each other better at night," Yunho said.  "At least, we love. We are not alone. And with Jaehyo... It is always good. This is my heaven, appa.  I'm happy to share it with you."

"Just wait, Papa! I will make South Korea like Paris! I promise! I will become the next president of our Republic!" Jaehyo declared.

And that was exactly what happened. 

~FINI~  
  



End file.
